Don't Go
by itsLisey
Summary: Jane is preparing for a date with Casey when Maura, who has still been distant from Jane since the shooting involving Paddy, shows up on her doorstep.
1. Chapter 1

**I just have a lot of feels today so here's another oneshot.**

* * *

"Okay," Jane muttered to herself, looking around her messy bedroom. Clothes were strewn across the floor and hanging on objects that bore no resemblance to a coat rack or a closet; a shirt was thrown carelessly atop a lamp and several dresses hung from the side table and the full length mirror she had stashed in the corner of the very tiny apartment bedroom. Skirts, pant suits and even more dresses littered the floor, but none of this seemed to be the least bit concerning to Jane. Her entire focus was on staring into her empty closet. Hangers hung bare from the wooden rod and any clothing left still in its rightful place looked old, musty and dusty: none of which appealed to Jane in the slightest. She let out a disgruntled sigh and collapsed backwards back onto her bed, sending a perturbed Jo Friday out from beneath it and skirting into the living room. "Why is this so difficult?" she said bitterly, closing her eyes and wiping nonexistent sweat from her forehead. "Jo," she called out again. The faithful pup looked in from the doorway, seemingly nervous at being disturbed again. Slowly he made his way back up onto Jane's bed and nestled his body in between her body and arm. "How about you go on this date and I just stay here and eat scraps out of the garbage and pee on all of my nice things?" The dog cocked his head to the side and let out a tiny yelp. "Yeah I didn't think so."

It seemed insane to Jane that she was laying in the aftermath of a clothing tornado all for a man she hadn't seen in months. The prospect of this date had always seemed so far away and so out of reach that the possibility of it actually happening wasn't even a thought. She had wasted so much time with Dean that the thought of Casey returning to Boston was a useless idea, and then thinking of Casey after Dean had betrayed her so badly seemed even more insane than him ever returning back home and asking her out on a date. It was a whirlwind of romance gone wrong and the result was Jane laying in the wreck.

Maura was the one to ask for fashion advice, but her relationship with Maura had been strained, at best, since they made up. There were only so many apologies one could give, and only so many one could accept, before both parties had to move on with their lives and try and pick up whatever pieces there was left and hope that glue was strong enough to hold it all together. It was taking longer than Jane ever imagined it would. There were no more after-case Dirty Robber nights and there certainly weren't lunches in the café. Rizzoli family dinners became nonexistent, because Maura always politely declined and Jane always worked late out of fear Maura would one day politely accept. And although work was pleasant and cordial and completely and utterly okay, Jane no longer ventured into autopsy just to talk with her friend. Everything had changed.

And it hurt.

So bad.

A month had gone by and Jane was at a loss of what else to do to make Maura happy. Truthfully, she had given up. Paddy Doyle's case was coming up. Maura had given her permission for Jane to testify, something Jane wouldn't do without her best friend's okay – and Maura, well, she had given up too. There was less strained and forced conversation, less placid smiles, less of everything.

Jane stood from the bed and grabbed the first dress off the floor that she saw. She undressed quickly and dressed even quicker. It didn't take long before she had slipped on a pair of strappy heels, a pair that she knew were Maura's from an evening so long ago, and plopped down right on her sofa, completely unenthusiastically, and waited for her date to arrive. She tapped her fingers against the wood of the side table and tapped her feet against the wood of the coffee table. Nervous habits, Maura always had pointed out to her. Nerves. Yeah, that's what you could call it. Nerves. She was nervous. Nervous to see Casey after all this time, nervous to go out on a date so soon after the Dean mess, nervous to trust anyone at all... nervous. Nervous that she wasn't going to have her best friend's house to go to after the date inevitably crashed and burned.

The doorbell rang and Jane pulled herself up. She smoothed her dress out first, checking herself briefly in the mirror by the door, and then tugged the door open fully prepared to be hugged by the muscular Casey. Instead, the smooth, pale complexion of Boston's chief medical examiner met her eye. They eyed each other out of habit; Maura's eyes trailed from Jane's loose, curly hair down to the black heels that projected Jane even higher up than usual. Jane looked from the soft blonde waves down to Maura's equally expensive but less fancy pair of black flats. Their eyes came back up and met each other and Jane awkwardly moved to the side, allowing Maura to step inside of the apartment that she hadn't found herself in for over a month. An excited Jo Friday greeted her and, like nothing had changed, Maura bent down and scratched behind the scruffy dog's ear. When she stood back up, Jane cleared her throat and motioned to the fridge.

"Did you, uh," she stumbled over her words. "-want a drink?"

"I'm sorry." Maura said quickly. "You're going out."

"No, no. No, it's fine. Really. Here, let me get you some wine-"

"-no I think I'll go, I'm sorry-"

"Maur, please. Stay." Maura froze. "Why are you here?"

Maura frowned. "Are you going on a date?"

"I can cancel."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know why you're here."

There was a long pause. "Because I miss you." she muttered. "And,"

"And?"

"Who are you going out on a date with?"

"Casey."

"He's back?"

"He's back."

"Not Dean?"

Jane's mouth dropped. "You can't possibly think I would go out with him after-"

"I wasn't sure."

"No, never. Maura," Jane shook her head. "Never. I could never. That was a mistake to begin with."

"What time will Casey be here?"

"Any minute. I can call and cancel-" Jane motioned to her phone sitting on the counter. Maura shook her head furiously.

"No, please! Don't. Not for me. I should have called. I shouldn't have presumed you would not have any plans this evening. It was foolish of me and,"

"Really, it's no big deal."

"No, I should be going." There were no goodbyes. Instead Jane watched Maura open her apartment door and disappear behind it, leaving Jane with her empty apartment, standing in a dress she didn't want to be wearing, in shoes that weren't hers, and the even emptier feeling she felt inside. Jo looked up at her unhappily, his great big brown eyes expressing just as much disappointment at the short visit as Jane's own eyes did. But Jane was barely at the couch when the door flung open once more and Maura stood there, fresh tears in her eyes. "Don't go," she pleaded. "Don't go. Don't go with Casey tonight. Stay here with me. Please."

"Mau-"

"-I am so sorry for being so distant and cold and for avoiding dinners and not coming up and bringing you coffee and for consulting with Frost when I should have been consulting with you and I am so sorry for hiding down in autopsy and for not returning your phone calls. I am so sorry, Jane." she said in one swift breath. "This is all my fault. Rationally speaking I should not be as emotionally tied to Patrick as I am; he isn't my father, he didn't raise me... but when you shot him, Jane, I..."

"You don't have to-"

"No, I do. I need to explain. I was wrong to blame you, Jane. There is nobody to blame but Patrick. He chose his life and he chose the wrong side but you... you've always been on my side, protecting me, and being there for me, and all the times you've watched me cry and be upset and be utterly ridiculous. Not even my own parents have been there for me like you have, Jane. You've been there. That scared me. Realizing just... how _important _you are to me." she sucked in some air. "And when I saw you shoot him... Jane, it was my reason to run away before I got hurt. I could blame you for something that wasn't fair to blame you for but, but at the same time... people wouldn't blame me either for being mad at you or for – for hating you."

"So all this," Jane said slowly, hot anger rushing up her body. "-you just wanted an excuse to break our friendship. Well you got your wish, Maura." she said bitterly. "There you go. Don't worry about it. Nobody has to know."

"No-"

"-I mean, really? You couldn't have just said something? Couldn't have found a way to just tell me you only wanted to see me professionally? God, I've been walking around here feeling like a villain. And all this time? Well that just wasn't even what you hated me for."

"I don't – I _never –_ oh I did not explain this correctly."

"Save it. I have a date."

"No!" Maura grabbed Jane's arm and spun her back around. "Please, let me try again."

"Oh wait," With one hand keeping her balance on the wall, Jane brought her right leg up to unsnap the shoe from her foot. She dropped the first one at Maura's feet and then repeated the action with the other until she was standing barefoot and fuming in front of the exasperated blonde. "You probably want your shoes back. There's probably more somewhere in my bedroom. Feel free to take whatever you want back to your house while I'm out with Casey." Jane flung the door to her apartment open but didn't stand there long. She ventured over to the kitchen and opened the first cupboard, grabbing down two bottles of wine that Maura had kept there. "Don't forget these."

"Jane-" croaked Maura.

"Don't worry, Maura. Like I said, I won't tell anyone. Your image will stay in tact. God, I thought you were different."

"Different? Jane, I-"

"-but maybe I was wrong, maybe-"

"Would you shut up?" Maura yelled. It stopped Jane dead in her tracks. She hadn't realized she had begun pacing, nor did she realize just how tired her arms were from swinging them around. The room became so silent that Jane was sure the only noise either she or Maura could hear was the sound of Jane's rapidly beating heart. Her face was flushed from anger and surprise at Maura raising her voice. The medical examiner stood at the front of the apartment, Jo Friday staring madly up at her, clearly just as surprised at Maura's loud voice as Jane was. "You, Jane. You..." she took a step forward until she was close enough to touch Jane, but she didn't. Her hands hesitated. "-you are _so _important to me. And that _scares _me, because I have always been alone. I have never known how to be anything but alone. I have never needed anyone. Perhaps wanted. But Jane," Their hands finally clasped. "I _need _you. And I didn't want to believe that I needed you, because that would mean admitting just how much I truly, deeply love you. So I pushed you away. I wanted to prove to myself that I didn't need you, but I failed. I need you." Maura moved closed enough to Jane that their clothes touched just faintly. "I need you and I don't want you to not be in my life. I don't want to avoid you. I don't want to take my clothes or shoes or anything else of mine out of the apartment. I want to stay here forever." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Don't go."

"I don't know what you're saying." replied Jane quietly, her mind reeling. Her eyes were caught on Maura's lips edging closer and closer to her face. A hand slinked around Jane's waist to her back, pulling her closer until she and Maura's bodies were pressed against each other. She felt Maura's other hand tap lightly against her waist, her fingers dancing warmly against her clothed skin. A tickle ran up her spine causing her to shiver and pull closer to the woman.

"I'm saying I love you." husked Maura. "I'm saying don't go on your date with Casey. Maura enacted the kiss; their lips touched just long enough for all of Jane's thoughts to disappear, lost in a sea polluted with confusion, pleasure and awe. "Don't go." Maura mumbled again as she recaptured Jane's lips.

"Jane?"

Jane and Maura fell apart, their bliss broken only by the sound of a gruff male voice behind them. Casey was standing in the open apartment door, a bouquet of flowers held loosely in one hand.

* * *

**The end.**

**Let me know what you think.  
**

**Have a good Saturday  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Neither Jane or Maura could look over at the man standing in the doorway, the flowers clenched in his hand hanging down by his knee cap. The women couldn't look at each other, either, and Maura had suddenly taken a fascination in her shoes while Jane stared unwaveringly up towards the ceiling. All three were doing the exact same thing – waiting for someone else to talk first – and when Casey realized the women were unrelenting, he stepped forward and placed the flowers on the small table by the door.

"Generally I knocked before entering." he said, finally looking up to try and meet Jane's gaze. She tapped her foot nervously against floor folded her arms across her stomach. Finally she nodded and, her eyes still avoiding his, looked over to the door frame behind him.

"That's good." she replied. "Manners are important."

"This situation seems to be unique."

"Yes."

Another silence fell over them, this time broken by Maura. "I should go." She turned to leave but Jane caught her arm, her nails digging almost painfully into Maura's soft, ivory skin. If Jane caused her any pain, the surprise that flashed across Maura's face masked it well.

"No."

Simultaneously, Maura and Casey said: "No?"

"You don't want me to go?"

"You don't want her to go?"

"No, I-"

"Do you want me to go?" asked Casey, looking both hurt and surprised. Jane faltered, her eyes being torn between Maura's face and Casey's.

"I didn't say-"

Maura quickly interrupted. "I really should go, Jane-"

"No!" Jane's hands flung up in the air, her eyes looking wildly between her two visitors. She pointed directly at Maura and swung her arm back to then point at the bedroom. Maura's eyes followed Jane's arm, but she didn't move. "You. Go. There." The medical examiner hesitantly moved forward, peering back at Casey for just a moment before letting herself be swallowed by Jane's messy bedroom. Jane turned back to Casey. "You stay right there. Don't move until I come back. I... just... _stay._"

Maura was already sitting on the bed when Jane came in the room. She hadn't wanted to walk out on Casey before she was sure he was going to stay. Her friend didn't immediately realize Jane was standing their; Maura's foot was tapping against the frame of Jane's bed and one of her fingers was placed just at her lip, her teeth gnawing nervously at her manicured nails. When Jane cleared her throat, Maura looked up and her eyes were brushed with just the beginning hint of a few tears.

"I am so sorry, Jane."

"Please-"

"No, I'm sorry. I've ruined your date. I had no right – I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, we – it wasn't what it seemed, I suppose. Or, well, it was. I don't know what to say here, Jane. I have never been in this situation before and the territory is entirely unfamiliar."

Jane snorted. "You know, oddly enough, it's foreign for me too."

"Are you mad?" squeaked Maura, her eyes finally coming up to find Jane's.

"I – I'm not... I'm not _mad. _A little confused."

"The internet said that there may be confusion."

"You – what? Internet? Did you _research _how to kiss me?"

Maura turned a deep shade of red and looked away. "I know perfectly well how to kiss. I only thought it would be smart to look up the consequences of doing so." Jane laughed, which only made Maura blush more. "Why are you laughing? I just wanted to – oh nevermind," she sighed in defeat.

"No, no." Stifling her laughter, Jane stepped forward closer to Maura. "I'm not laughing at you, just... _this." _She motioned her fingers between the two of them. "This is weird."

"I'm so-"

"_Stop apologizing." _

"Sor – right. Jane, I know what I did tonight was wrong. Believe me, that isn't exactly how I expected this to happen. I didn't come here – I mean, this wasn't – I think I've lost the ability to talk. I just, I need you to know that this, the kiss, me yelling at you, it wasn't planned. I didn't come here to ruin your date. I came here to get you back, and then..."

"...and then we kissed."

"Yes, it seems so."

Jane moved and sat next to Maura on the bed. "So."

"So."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"Have you been wanting to... this."

Maura paused for thought. "I've always thought you were attractive." she admitted after a moment. "I don't think there was ever a single defining moment where I thought that we could be something more. I believe it was gradual. One day I just realized that..."

"What?"

"I realized that when I looked at you, what I felt, it wasn't normal. I look at you and I feel inexplicably happy. You make me feel whole." This thought seemed to embarrass her, as she scooted further away from Jane until she was on the edge of the bed. "And when you shot Patrick, something inside of me broke. I told you before, Jane. It made me realize how much I needed you. How much I think I'll always need you. You're so important to me. I... love you. I think that's what I'm feeling."

Jane remained silent to mull over her thoughts. There were so many questions pressing at her mind, but the one that came out surprised even Jane. "Like you loved Ian?"

"No." said Maura quickly. "And that's helped me realize it. I don't love you like I loved Ian, Jane. I love you so much more. Ian left, and I couldn't find it in me to follow him. But you? Jane, if you told me you wanted to move to Kirbati and you were never coming back, I would be booking the first flight to follow you. Ian was a love of my life, but I think you are _the _love of my life. And I know there is a very real possibility that I am irreversibly harming our friendship, but..." The tears had once more begun to fall, and Maura stared down at her lap. " – you deserve to know."

"Kirbati?"

"What?"

"What the _hell _is Kirbati?"

Aghast, Maura's mouth fell open and she turned to Jane. "Of all of that, you ask me what Kirbati is."

"I think you made it up." accused Jane.

"I did not!" replied Maura defensively. "Kirbati is located in the Pacific ocean, just northeast of Australia. There are thirty-two atolls and one main island -"

"Okay. You didn't make it up. I believe you."

"Casey is still out there."

"I know." Jane muttered softly. "C'mere." she stood and grabbed Maura's hand, tugging her upright and placing the morose looking blonde directly in front of her. "What you said – is it true?"

"Every word of it."

"I can't promise you anything, Maura. I can't. I know, you know, this. This between us, it's always been there, I think. I don't think we've ever had a normal relationship...but maybe, maybe there is something here – I don't know, really, I don't know. I'm confused. I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I also don't want to miss something because I was..."

"Scared?"

"_I'm not scared._" Jane grumbled. "Well, yeah. Maybe a little. Scared. Because you're really important to me, Maura. This is big. I – I don't know...the protocol..._this..._Maura, I just -"

"It's fine."

"No, I'm not saying – Maura..." she sucked in a breath, pulling Maura a little closer to her own frame, not quite bringing her friend close enough that their bodies were touching, but close enough that their breath intermingled between them, trapped. "Just let me..." Jane leaned in and captured Maura's lips with her own, eliciting a small, surprised gasp from the shorter woman. Maura leaned into Jane's touch and let her hands fall to hold Jane's waist, her nails digging lightly into the taught fabric of Jane's dress. Jane, surprised at her own brazen actions as well as Maura's hands on her body, pulled back enough so that she could look at Maura's fluttering eyes. "I need to go say goodbye to Casey," she whispered.

"Or we could stay in here and have sex."

"_Maura!_"

"You're such a prude." Maura laughed and slinked away from Jane, a sneaky grin playing at her lips. "I wasn't serious. Go talk to Casey. I can wait."

Jane moved towards the door but, as an afterthought, turned back and said to Maura: "We need to take this slow. I told you, I don't know if – "

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"I – well, yeah. Yeah, of course, Maura. You know I love you."

"Then whether you love me for the rest of your life in your arms or you love me for the rest of your life as a friend, just love me. Whatever happens will happen, Jane. Just don't go anywhere."

"You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

**So here is your second chapter. Everyone asked for it and I wasn't going to but I had this started already so I thought why not. It's just a few weeks late :) Hope you enjoy. I was going to put a Jane/Casey scene but then I thought, no. Let's just leave it nice and fluffy.**

**Review?**


End file.
